Mighty of Arm and Warmest of Heart
by FanOfManyFictions
Summary: The aftermath of Serrine Lavellan and Solas' relationship. Exploring the importance of friendship, perseverance, forgiveness, and enduring the challenges of life in post-Corypheus Thedas. More to come. **Spoilers: If you have not yet played Dragon Age: Inquisition, or the subsequent DLC Trespasser, then consider carefully before reading because this does contain many spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Dorian could not believe he got through. He threw all the magic he had at the eluvian to get to his friend. He hated feeling sweat on his mustache and he was sure that he looked a wreck, but he knew his dearest friend was in trouble and worse yet, her heart was broken. He could see Solas entering the eluvian on the other side and his friend crumbled in a ball, clutching her limp anchor arm. Dorian did not like crying in front of people, his father drilled it into his head to carry himself with composure at all times. She looked broken, and in turn, it was breaking him. He ran to her fighting back the determined tears that threatened to prickle his lower lid. Her small elven body felt limp in his arms, but he hoisted her and carried her back through the eluvian.

Solas must have changed the pathways because on the other side was the Winter palace and then with a spark, the eluvian was nothing more than a golden mirror. Divine Victoria leaped up from her place on the floor where she awaited Dorian's return. The Iron Bull never looked worried but he was, both for Kadan and the Inquisitor. Dorian never let the Inquisitor on to how much she meant to him, but Bull knew. Though Ben-Hassrath was behind him, he could read Dorian like a splayed open book. Leliana was standing poised, hands clasped firmly behind her back until she saw Dorian carrying the wreck of what she believed to be the Inquisitor. She could see that the Inquisitor's brown arm, usually glowing and sparking, was now limp and blackened.

"What happened?" Cassandra's firm voice was softer and her accent made the words seem like a sad song rather than a pressing question.

"No time, she needs attention." Dorian rooted his voice in in the ground beneath him and it echoed in the mirror chamber. Bull approached and held out his own arms to take the limp broken body away from Dorian, but he pushed forward. Leliana rushed out ahead, leading the way to the nearest place they could lay the Inquisitor to rest. Cassandra was shortly at Leliana's heels, hoping that seeing the Divine would make people clear their path. The Inquisitor needed magic, healing, and a miracle. Dorian held his own breath at times, to listen for hers. He imagined she would be heavier especially because she was thicker than most of the elves he has seen. Her shape rivaled those of the shapeliest human women he had ever come across. He briefly wondered if this is what attracted Solas to her, but thinking of him made the magic of fire spark briefly at the end the staff on his back. It was no longer about Solas, it was about the mangled soul he left behind. He only hoped Serrine would fight to live on and not surrender to her obliterated heart.

In no time at all, they came to a lavishly decorated private sitting room on the outskirts of the palace. Dorian gently placed the Inquisitor on the gold embroidered cushions of the chaise lounge and quickly began with the healing magic. Bull stood at the doorway watching on and Leliana was getting all the parts of the story that she could from Cassandra. Cassandra tried to keep strong but seeing her dear friend this way put a quiver in her voice that she couldn't shake, though she tried clearing her throat several times. Without breaking his gaze from Serrine, Dorian shouted "Someone get Vivian. I need help." Cassandra and Leliana separated in opposite directions at his command, hoping that splitting up would help them locate her faster.

Healing magic swirled and glistened in the air above Serrine, shrouding her in dazzling light. Her beautiful rounded cheeks, large slightly puckered lips and straight nose were accentuated by the bright light and deep shadows caused by the light of the magic. Her silver-blue hair was braided and it was laid over her chest and stomach, the tied end resting on her hip bone. With his magic, Dorian could feel how bad she really was, and with his love for Dorian, Bull could sense how much he was hurting. Dorian's hands moved and swayed over her like he was conducting a symphony.

Soon, the rapid clacking of Madame de Fer's heels on the stone of the palace grounds could be heard approaching. Vivian did not agree with the Inquisitor on most of her views on magic and the circle, but she admired the small girl's strength. Vivian was unsure how she would feel seeing her, when according to Cassandra, Serrine didn't look good. She rounded the opening of the door and in no time was side by side with Dorian joining his magical ensemble. The two of them fell into a desperate harmony of motions trying to put together the pieces of the young woman that lay before them.

By the time they saw her eyelids flicker it felt like they had been at it for hours. Dorian and Vivian both dropped their arms in the small victory that at least she would live. Bull had gone to the tavern some time ago because he felt like no matter the outcome he would need a drink. Dorian knew where to find him and desperately needed him, but he felt guilty wanting to leave his friend. Vivienne touched his shoulder and tilted her head for them to depart, but Dorian shook his head.

"I'll stay if it's all the same to you."

"Dorian, darling, we've done all we can, she needs to rest." Vivienne's voice was strained, but there was a strange soft kindness behind it.

"What better way to rest than with a handsome man watching over you," Dorian said, turning away from the doorway. He did not know if he was trying to make himself smile, or Vivienne. Vivienne just nodded, took one more look at Serrine, and walked out.

Dorian slumped onto the floor and rested his back against the side of the lounge. He could hear Serrine's strained breath and that was good enough for him. It was then he wondered if she was dreaming. He turned for a moment to look at her face to see if he could get any signs of her dreaming, but she looked the same. If she was indeed dreaming, he wondered, was she searching for Solas in the fade?

Thinking of Solas made a rage rise in Dorian that he had only felt at his father's wrongdoings to him. He never expected to find such a friend in the inquisitor, but now that he had, he felt he had the duty of fiercely protecting that friendship, which also meant fiercely protecting his friend. It was then he realized that the one thing he could not protect her from, as much as he would like, was a broken heart. Her heart was hers to give, and his to protect as much as she would let him. Dorian shook his head as he realized that he would not be around to protect it much longer. He hated the idea of leaving her in the first place, but especially now. He hated that duty called him back home in such a way. He hated that the time of the Inquisition may be coming to an end. He desperately wished he could live in the moments where he got to know his dearest friend. Dorian let out a frustrated sigh and laid his head back, listening to the rhythmic crackle of his friends breathing until he drifted off to sleep.

Dorian did not like wandering the fade like other mages in his dreams, but he was looking for Serrine, hoping that he could find her and talk to her. The fade hissed and creaked and he could see the black city in the distance looking close enough to touch. He saw broken memories and random things scattered about. He could feel Serrine's sorrow hanging in the air, being absorbed by all the spirits around it. He needed to find her, for no other reason but to let her know she was not alone.

He walked beneath a tunnel and over jagged rocks until he found her. He had seen this place before when they were there physically during the mission at adamant. An ice-cold chill ran down his spine. She was in the graveyard of her companions, weeping in front of a headstone that read "Solas: Dying Alone." He spoke to her about this after they saw them the first time because his headstone and deepest fear was there too. Her sobs were long with periods of wailing in between. Dorian had never seen Serrine like this. He had seen her moments of doubt and indecision, and he had seen her cry, but not like this. This crying was her soul reaching out. He approached slowly as to not startle her, and he used his magic to appear not as himself, but as whoever she would accept. He had a grim idea of who that would be.

Serrine felt as though she could hardly breathe and, between her shrieking sobs, that was exactly how it felt. She looked at the words on his headstone and wondered if the words represented fears or fate. She needed him to come to her now. She needed this to end. She wanted all of this pain to go away, but she could not do that until he let her say her final piece. She hoped to embrace him for the last time and to let that embrace suck all of the love she had for him out, like a poison being stripped from her veins.

"Serrine." Dorian knew whose voice he was using and he struggled to keep his anger hidden. Why would she want to see him so soon, he wondered. Serrine's sobbing stopped, and he could see her shoulders become still and strong. She looked over her shoulder to see if she was not being deceived if Solas had come to her in this dream. With haste, she rushed at him and threw her arms around his neck. Dorian placed his hands on her waist and remained silent.

"Why did you leave me?" She was speaking elven, but something was allowing Dorian to understand it, as he was not particularly practiced in the language. "Why can't we be together? Why must you die alone?"

Dorian remained silent and let her head nestle into his chest. He could feel her relaxing at his touch, at Solas' touch. He remained still and waited for her to say something else. She remained silent pressed against him as though she wanted him to consume her. After a few moments, she lifted her head, her gray eyes wide and brimming with fresh tears.

"I know we can't be together. You told me why and I understand. You feel that you have to destroy the world to make it as it was." Dorian was puzzled by this. Is that what he told her? Serrine let go of him and took a few steps backward. With her head bowed, she continued. "If I could not help you see the good that there already is in this world, I doubt more time with you would change that. My heart wishes for something different, and that is what is truly tearing me apart" she whispered, her voice straining past the lump in her throat. Dorian placed his hands behind his back as he had seen Solas do many times. "You're not the savior of this world if you hope to destroy it, and if you can see me destroyed in the process, then your love for me means nothing," she continued, slowly lifting her head to meet his eyes. Though it pained him to see her so hurt, Dorian swelled with pride a little at the strength of his friend in this moment. "I cannot destroy my love for you, as much as I cannot let you destroy the world. My world," she said, her voice stronger now and her eyes fixed on his.

Dorian bowed his head and what he meant to say flowed from his lips in Solas' elven, "Mala suledin nadas." Now she must endure.

Serrine's eyes widened tears flowed freely onto her cheeks. She approached him once more, this time, studying his face carefully. She closed her eyes, and a half grin lifted the left side of her lips. In a hushed whisper, she uttered "Thank you, Dorian, I needed to say goodbye."

Dorian's eyes shot open, and he found himself laying on the cold stone floor of the room. He hushed his own breathing to hear Serrine's. She breathed easier now, the air no longer rattling through her lungs. Dorian raked a steady hand through his slick hair. He looked at Serrine's face and then lifted his hand to give her one more pass of his healing magic. She was not completely as strong she was before, but he could feel that she was on her way. His frame felt heavy as he picked himself up off the floor. He turned to leave, but not before looking back at her one last time. The light was shining through the doorway just so, and she looked like a goddess. Dorian smiled, smoothed his fingers over his mustache, and left his friend sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Serrine could feel the sun on her face, heating her skin until it tingled with warmth. She had no idea where she was and did not feel like opening her eyes right away. She still loved Solas. Her dream in the fade and Dorian's help had not changed that. She did not think it would, but the first step was saying goodbye. She wanted to shift herself where she laid, trying to lift herself a little way off of the lounge. Aching pain flared throughout her muscles and she was forced to remain still. She could hear the hushed whispers of the Inquisition guards somewhere away from her.

She did not even know that Dorian had left her only a few moments ago. She reached her good arm over to find her other arm. She started at her shoulder, her fingers pressing the varghest skin into her shoulder. She ran her fingers down until she touched the bare parts of her upper arm. She ventured lower and lower until finally, the sensation of her fingers on her skin disappeared altogether. Though she expected this, she did not expect how she felt about it now. The arm that was once surging with magical power was now still and quiet. Dead. Her knowledge of healing magic knew there was nothing that could be done. A lump started to form in her throat and she could feel the tears slipping past her closed eyelids, falling heavy at the edges of her long eyelashes.

"Is she going to die?" she heard the first guard ask.

"I don't think so. The Vint wouldn't leave until he knew she was okay," the second one replied.

"What if he was casting some kind of curse on her?"

"Nah, the other mage was with him. You got a problem with Dorian?" the second one asked. There was silence. Serrine listened closely to hear what he would say, but there was the sound of scraping metal and footsteps approaching. Serrine then heard the guards say "Commander."

Serrine opened her eyes. She turned her head with what little strength she could muster and with her blurry shifting vision, she could make out the commander's golden mane, the rest of him silhouetted in the sunlight beaming through the doorway. His eyes were focused on his nervously wringing hands. He had heard the horror story from Cassandra and was not sure what to expect. He could not hide his concern, nor did he want to. He considered Serrine to be his friend and a very brave woman. He also considered Solas a dead man at the end of his blade should he ever show his face again.

"Inquisitor, I um…I did not know you were awake," the commander started, sheepishly placing one hand at the back of his head.

Serrine opened her mouth to respond, but a weak crackle had replaced her strong sweet voice.

"Please, rest," Cullen stated, moving closer to the lounge. He examined her fully and quickly, finding a small empty spot on the lounge near her legs. "Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing towards the lounge.

Serrine nodded her head and watched as the Commander tried to get comfortable in the small area. She did not have the strength to move or make more room for him yet. He used his weight to gently push her legs back so he could make the arrangement more accommodating. Serrine could tell by the look on his face that it had not worked.

Cullen's eyes traced Serrine's braid all the way up past her stomach and chest until his eyes settled on her face. When they had first met, she had a tattoo that covered most of her forehead, but the skin on her face was untouched, smooth all except for a small scar on her lips at one side. He too had a scar on his lips, but it was far more prominent. When she first got it he had joked that she liked his so much that she got one to match. She had laughed at that. Not a cordial laugh to make him feel good for having told the joke, but a real laugh that shook her belly and caused her to gasp for air. He wished there was something he could say now to make her laugh that way, but after carefully examining her face, he could see that her sorrow was deeply rooted and would not be so easily shifted.

"Are you comfortable, is there anything I can get you?" he asked, forgetting that she could barely speak. Serrine moved her head left and right slightly to respond no.

Cullen continued his examination, looking at her blood-stained armor. He could she specks of blood in stark contrast to her light hair. Then he saw it. Her arm, just below her elbow, blackened. He was so accustomed to seeing it glimmering green, that he stared hoping that he was seeing wrong. Serrine wondered what he was thinking as his eyes moved up and down her arm. Several moments passed before he realized that he was probably making her self-conscious. He looked away towards the door, where the guards were still standing at attention. He was searching for something to say, something to reassure her perhaps that it was not so bad, or something to ease her mind. He could think of nothing.

"Does it hurt?" At least he could figure out if he needed to bring her something to take the pain away.

Once again, Serrine shook her head with all her might, which translated to a slight side-to-side motion.

Cullen's lips spread slightly as he grinned and sighed. His cheeks reddened as embarrassment rose from the pit of his stomach for not knowing what to say. Serrine could see he was flushed. She wondered what he was thinking but her attention was quickly returned to her aching muscles and the sensation of sleep pulling her closer to the cushions of the lounge. Cullen was relieved to see Serrine's eyelids becoming heavier with each time she blinked.

"Josephine is keeping the exalted council at bay for now. She is sorry she could not be here, but she is doing what she must, to stop them from dragging your name, and the name of the Inquisition, through the mud. I will take my leave now Inquisitor," Cullen said, rising from his place on the lounge and taking measured steps towards the doorway. He stopped, and without turning to look back he muttered: "Do return to good health soon, Serrine."

What felt like moments later Serrine could hear what sounded like quill scribbling on parchment. Her eyes fluttered open and she could smell the scent of a burning candle. She gave all her strength to turning her head towards the doorway, not realizing that some of her strength had returned, causing her head to jerk quickly to the side. This startled the dwarf sitting in a wooden chair next to the doorway. Varric looked over the top of his writing glasses at Serrine.

"Ah, good afternoon sunshine," Varric's rough voice offered kindly.

"Varric," Serrine sighed, her voice returning, but still raspy.

"You're pretty beat up kid," Varric said, his eyebrows furrowed as if he were scolding her.

Serrine tensed her muscles to gauge how sore they still were. She felt a rush of pain in her leg muscle and the shoulder muscles of what was once her anchor arm. The muscles in her trunk and her good arm were less sore. With a deep breath, she used her good arm to prop herself off of the back of the cushions enough to slide herself back to an upright position.

"Easy there," Varric exclaimed, rushing to her aid. He placed his large strong hand behind her back to guide her against the arm of the lounge. After making sure she was secured, Varric returned to his chair, illuminated by the flickering lantern light that he provided. He allowed her to sit in silence with him, assuming that if she wanted to talk she would.

Serrine saw Varric returning to a pile of parchment, his ink-stained fingers flipping through, separating, and reuniting pages. She looked out of the doorway to see the armor of two different Inquisition guards. She looked around the dimly lit room. A statue of a griffin was in the opposite corner, its golden accents reflecting the lanterns light. The golden accents in the stone at the top of each of the walls did the same, their reflections shifting and swaying. The wooden chair that Varric no doubt dragged in from the tavern, was out of place amongst the small riches of the room. Blue and gold tapestries hung on each of the walls, and the lounge was trimmed and embroidered with gold as well. The beauty of the palace was beyond measure to her, but she could never appreciate it, as the game tainted its beauty. Though she tried to stop her eyes, they eventually fell on her cursed arm.

She stared for a moment, examining the blackened streaks of skin. She could see that her arm was still there, but she could no longer feel it. It was like looking at someone else's arm. She moved her shoulder back, causing it to drag against the fabric of the lounge. Still nothing. Varric looked up, having heard the sound of her arms shifting. He stopped for a moment at her arm, then focused on her face and offered the best smile that he could.

"Listen, you've been through hell and back. First being arrested after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, then being wrangled into the Inquisition because of your glowing arm, all to fall in love with chuckles…" he paused, hoping that she would find the humor in what he was saying rather than becoming upset. He could see her wince, but she looked as though she was ready to continue listening. "And now the magic is gone and this is what you are left with," he said, gesturing with his eyes at her arm. "Have I ever told you how badass you are?"

Serrine felt her face relax into a slight smile. She could never understand how Varric could manage to repeat all of her most trying times and still manage to get her to want to smile at the end of it all. It was then her mind was brought to the decision waiting for her when she was finally able to move again. The decision to keep the Inquisition and change it or to end it all together. All of the people that she grew to love, to respectfully hate, and to work with could all be lost to her no matter what. Her mind raced with thoughts of never being able to see them again. She never really belonged to her clan. She belonged to the Inquisition, and in a way, she felt like the Inquisition belonged to her. She wondered if it was selfish of her to want to keep it just so she would not lose the multi-faceted band of misfits that she now considered her only family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain shooting up from the dead part of her arm into her shoulder and chest. The pain made her contract forwards so intensely her nose grazed her knee. Varric was on his feet and at her side in no time asking her what was wrong, but she could not hear him over the sound of her own screaming. The only word she managed was "Cassandra."

Varric shouted, "Get the Seeker." He knew he was not supposed to call the Divine that anymore, but he was never one for following the rules, which the Seeker was well aware of. He stood close to the lounge, watching over the twisting, screaming elf wishing there was something he could do. Cassandra appeared in the room faster than he anticipated.

"What is wrong with her? Varric what did you do?" Cassandra's words were harsh and pointed.

"You really think I could have done anything to make it worse?" Varric said, his matter-of-fact tone made Cassandra wildly irritated and impatient in that moment. She went to Serrine's side and got down on one knee next to the lounge. She placed a hand on Serrine's thigh.

"Why did you send for me?" Cassandra asked, her words melting with empathy and concern.

Serrine continued her screaming until she could compose herself enough with the pain to speak. "I – need – you – to – cut – it – off," Serrine uttered through gritted teeth. Each of her words was separated by a sharp hissing breath. Cassandra looked down at Serrine's arm, then back at her face in shock of what she was being asked to do.

"Are you sure?" Cassandra said, a pained expression spreading across her typically stoic face.

"Please," Serrine hissed "I – think – it's – killing – me." Serrine cried out in pain once more, this time, tears flowing freely from her tightly shut eyes.

Cassandra got to her feet and hurried to the doorway, where she gave each guard a separate instruction. Within no time, the Nightingale was at the doorway with one of her scouts in toe carrying strips of cloth and a bucket of water. Cassandra peered out of the doorway waiting for the results from the other guard, only to have him arrive just as he turned her back.

"I fetched your sword as requested," he said, reaching both of his arms forward, the sword resting in his hands, palms up. "I also sent a scout to look for Dorian."

Cassandra paced the room, grasping the hilt of her sword so tight that her knuckles were white. Leliana's scout was tying Serrine's arm, twisting at a stick in the fabric, pulling it tighter and tighter. Leliana assumed that it was working because Serrine's screaming had transformed into agonizing moans. Serrine was able to lay back against the arm of the lounge, her head resting back. Leliana could see her trembling, tears still flowing down her cheeks and neck, disappearing into the chest of her armor. Leliana brushed the silver-blue hairs falling in Serrine's face away, feeling the dampness of her forhead. Leliana looked back at Cassandra, hoping to communicate her own concern, but Cassandra was concentrated on her pacing and holding the hilt of her sword for dear life.

Moments later, Dorian came storming into the room, pushing past Cassandra and Leliana.

"What are you doing? I was looking for a way to save it. I just need more time," Dorian said, waving his hand over Serrine's body, illuminating it with healing magic. Serrine's body relaxed once more against the lounge, becoming still.

"No more time, Dorian. It's killing me. That's what he said." Serrine whispered. "It was never meant for me."

Dorian did his best to ignore the torment he experienced at seeing her this way.

"Alright," he whispered reluctantly. "Alright."

Dorian lifted Serrine so he could turn her to the proper position. He then knelt beside the lounge to offer his arm to her good arm so she could brace herself. He also knew he would have to use his magic to seal the wound. The scout was instructed to hold the dead arm out and to keep it still or on his life, he would regret it. Cassandra had gone pale and silent, knowing what she must do, but desperately not wanting to do it. Leliana coaxed Serrine's mouth open so she could place a ball of fabric in it so Serrine would have something to bite into instead of her own tongue. Varric watched all of this unfold, silently sitting in the wooden tavern chair. Cassandra raised the blade, Dorian readied his free hand with fire, and Serrine bit hard into the fabric and closed her eyes.

The sound that emitted from Serrine made everyone shudder including Varric, who could do nothing but watch on as she was attended to. He assumed that the pain and panic had caused her to pass out because shortly after she slumped forward, the damp fabric hanging from her lips. Dorian rushed to pick her up and lay her back onto the lounge. Cassandra walked out of the room and the terrified scout collapsed to the floor holding the Inquisitor's arm. Leliana had turned her head when Cassandra lifted her sword, and her head was still turned. Varric could swear he heard Leliana sob, and he saw her wipe her face. Dorian proceeded with the healing magic. Varric had not admired the Inquisitor more than he did in this moment. Everything she had been through, and none of it thinking of herself.

The scout finally mustered up the courage to lift himself off of the floor and approach Leliana.

"Um," he started, "What should I do with the Inquisitor's arm." He looked up at Leliana earnestly.

"I don't know," Leliana said, looking at the lounge where Serrine was still limp and unconscious. "I thought the arm was dead based on the way it looked, but for it to be causing the Inquisitor pain-" her voice trailed off as she considered the arm in the scout's hands. "Perhaps we should give it to Dagna."

"Woah, she's not some science project," Varric said sauntering over to where they were standing.

"I know that Varric, I would not have suggested it if it were still attached to her. She has parted with it, and rightfully so, but it could still contain key information about the anchor."

"Shouldn't we let her make that call?"

"She made that call when she asked Cassandra to cut it off. Besides, who knows when she will be awake again, and we could be wasting time." Leliana's tone was starting to anger the Dwarf.

"I don't remember her giving the instruction to donate her arm to Dagna's research."

"Enough!" Cassandra's voice echoed in the small room. It made everyone stop to look, except for Dorian who remained focused on healing Serrine. "This pointless bickering will get us nowhere. We all care for the Inquisitor. I can't believe I am saying this, but Varric is right Leliana. She has not decided what to do with her arm. It is her decision. As is the decision about what happens next. We all care for the Inquisition." The room remained silent listening to the Divine's words. "I think we are all unsure of what is to come with the Exalted Council, and we all know the importance of the Inquisition. Ultimately it is her decision of what to fight for. Fighting each other is not going to make either of her choices any easier."

Dorian's magic stopped and he turned to face Cassandra. "We're guilty. Guilty because most of us have other pressing matters to attend to and will be leaving. Inquisition or no Inquisition, we roped her into being our leader, we asked her to face every danger, to make every decision, to overcome every obstacle. And now…now we are abandoning her." The room remained silent, most of them in agreement with his statement, but he would never know that. "What's worse is that she doesn't blame us, nor does she beg us to stay. She wishes us well." Dorian's lips formed into a grin, but his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Well then," Leliana started, "we must do everything in our power to let Serrine know that we will always be there for her. Inquisition or no, we owe her that much."

"Meravas!" Iron bull exclaimed as he entered the room.

They all turned to look at their leader, their motivation, their friend. Her arm was bandaged, her face was pale and silver-blue hairs were dampened and stuck to the sweat on her forehead. Even in all of that, she was strong, they all collectively thought as they watched over her. One by one they left the room. Soon, the Inquisitor was left alone to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Serrine wandered the fade, weak and lost. Everything was red, and there was just noise. She trudged along trying to move as fast as she could. Dreaming in the fade after such pain would have its consequences, including attracting the attention of demons. She managed to find a small clearing, free from any jagged rocks. The fade to her only looked like when she physically entered it. The black city in the distance, the sky turned upside down, and the terrifying creatures that lurked within. She should be dreaming in the winter palace, or somewhere nearby, or perhaps a memory. Her mind was too weak to focus enough. She was trembling, she was not sure why. She dropped to the ground and laid on her side, hoping that if she could still her mind, then she could calm the area and keep any unwanted attention from her. She rested her head on her bent arm, closed her eyes, and focused on feeling safe and content. She tried to think of the view from her quarters in Skyhold, the waterfalls in the Hinterlands and the Hissing Wastes that stretched on forever. It was working, but just barely. She no longer had a strong enough connection to these things. Her mind dared to think about Solas and she tried to stop it. She was too weak.

She could imagine his face and what he would say. The goosebumps she would get when 'Vhenan' fell softly and seductively from his lips. She had always thought he was so confident and sure. That was how he spoke. That was how he held her. She always thought his body to be unnaturally warm, and there were many nights that she wanted to go to him and be with him. Every time it seemed like the closer they got to each other, the further and faster he wanted to pull away. The noise around her increased as her devastation started to rise to the surface. She needed to soak herself in their good times, which would assist her in surviving this dream but would make her waking that much more painful.

She relaxed her body onto the cold slick ground and imagined the night that he removed her vallaslin. There was so much passion in the kiss they shared and then he just pulled away. Rewrite it, she thought to herself, make it the moment you wanted. She took herself back to that moment, his lips warm and soft. He moved them fluidly ravenous to taste more of her. They had kissed before, but it was like he did not want to kiss her too long for fear of being consumed by her. That time, though, he let himself, if only for a moment. Re-write it, she reminded herself, the moment you wanted. She imagined that he had never stopped, continuing to caress her lips with his. His hands explored her lower back and he tightened his grasp on her. Her body relaxed into his, raging with radiant heat. He stopped and looked at her for a moment, his eyes drunk with desire. With two fingers he lifted her chin. He leaned in and traced her neck with his lips. She shuddered and she could feel him smiling into her neck. His voice made a deep moaning sound that almost sounded like a growl and caused her to clench her fingers into his arms. Solas parted his lips against her skin and teased it with his tongue.

She sighed out loud which startled her. She opened her eyes and she was there, the pond where through the cave in north Crestwood near the Glenmorgan Mine. The air around her was changing, becoming still and quiet. It must be working, she thought to herself. She remained as still as possible, hoping that the spirits would just pass her by. She thought of the possibility that a desire demon could appear, considering the nature of her thoughts, but it was the only thing easing her mind for now. Her recent anger made her forget how much he made her feel. Many things she did not even know she could feel until she met him. He tangled her in his words, teasing her with his moments of passion, only to strip it all away as if it was nothing. She had dared him to say he didn't care for her that night, but he refused. She wondered if he was just as tormented if, underneath his cool demeanor and his plan to restore his world, he was just as broken about leaving her. She could feel the air around her starting to change again. Keep going, she thought, the way you wanted it to be.

She imagined Solas tasting the skin on her neck and the hot air of his rapid breath. She moaned and her knees felt weak causing her to lean into him even more. He liked her vulnerability. He held her steady in his arms that were deceptively strong. He pulled away and in one swift motion he lifted her in his arms and then lowered them both to the ground. He positioned her on her back and stared into her eyes for a moment. Serrine's face became red hot, feeling Solas stare into the depths of her soul.

"Never did I think I would find someone like you. I thought I knew my purpose, knew all that this world had to offer. You showed me that I was wrong." He grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her head to meet his. "Ma melava halani. Ma serrannas. Ar lath ma, vhenan, he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. Their tongues danced.

Solas leaned away from her, his eyes moving wildly all over her body. With a wave of his hand and blue light, the buttons on her tunic were loosed and the two sides parted to reveal her bare breasts, nipples hard against the cold air. Solas took one in his mouth, sucking lightly and pressing his tongue against it. A wave of heat rushed over Serrine's body. She stayed in that moment, feeling him press against her, wanting to be there. As much as she hated it, so much of her longed to be with him again. To hear his voice and feel his embrace, however fleeting it was. Her mind could not wander further, for she had not even experienced so much of that in reality, but she was at peace, feeling warm and wanted. That was how Solas made her feel. Important. When he shattered her heart he destroyed that, but at least thinking of him now kept her safe. Or so she thought.

In the distance, as she fantasized about him in the fade, the dread wolf watched over her, protecting her from any spirits that could corrupt her. Initially, he was disappointed that she dared saturate her thoughts in such lust in the fade, but then he realized, beneath it was her longing for him. He could feel her anguish, her hate, but also her love, passion, and desire. His own longing had not dissipated. She did not know he was watching her, and that she would see him again, not this day, but to him, it would be soon enough.

Soon she felt like the fade was falling away. She was at the crossroads of being asleep and awake. She could hear a voice speaking to her, but it was distorted in her half coherent state. She could make out the words:

"Now her hand is raised, A sword to pierce the sun, With iron shield, she defends the faithful, Let chaos be undone."

She drifted away again, this time too exhausted and deep for the fade. Cullen repeated the phrase over Serrine, touching her face lightly with his hand. It pained him to see her this way, and he hoped his whispered prayers would help.

Dorian had tried to enter moments before, but when he saw Cullen with her, and the look on his face and tenderness in his voice, he decided it would be better to leave them. It made Dorian nervous to think the Templar might have feelings for Serrine, but he left them anyway. Perhaps a few prayers to the Maker from the devoted could help his friend.

Cullen remained in the room a few moments more. He saw that Serrine's breath was slower and deeper now. He watched her face carefully. Her long eyelashes fluttered slightly as her eyes rolled beneath. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He knew that she was given steady doses of lyrium to help build her magic back up. He wondered if she was in the fade if she was safe. He placed his hand on her face again, brushing his thumb gently over her cheek down the side of her mouth and over her scar on her lips. Touching her lips and feeling soft they were stirred a dangerous desire in Cullen to kiss her as she slept. In truth, he had never been this close to her for so long before. He always became too nervous and backed away, or she would move and swirl around the room oblivious to his desire for her. He loved watching her move. When she was happy, it was as if her feet barely touched the ground, and she would smile and joke and giggle. When she was serious, her steps were firm, she led with her head as she walked and she frowned often. When she was sad, it was similar, except she avoided eye contact, as though she knew her sadness could be found in her eyes. Others would mistake it for her being serious. He prided himself in feeling that he was the only one who knew the difference.

Her head shifted beneath his hand which took him out of his drifting thoughts. He pulled his hand away and turned around to see if anyone had noticed him lingering there. They were alone. Cullen sighed and took his leave. He walked past the courtyard to check on Bear, the mabari that was forced to Orlais just as Cullen had been. Cullen didn't really know why he named him Bear, but it seemed appropriate once it had popped into his head. When he made his way to the courtyard, he could see Bear on his back beneath the shade of a tree near the benches, sleeping. He thought it best not to wake him. He decided to see if he could locate Leliana to update her on the Inquisitor's condition and to get information on how Josephine was handling the council. He passed a scout on the way to the offices the Inquisition was provided for use while at the palace. He instructed the scout to notify Leliana and Lady Josephine to speak with him at their earliest convenience. He made his way through the glittering halls of the palace until he reached the offices.

No one was there. With the Inquisitor injured, most of the guards were placed outside her door in rotating shifts by Cullen. The rest of the forces were either assigned to the room with the Eluvian or walking the grounds of the palace, making sure no other issues arose. Cullen slumped in the chair behind the desks and began reading the inventory orders forwarded from Skyhold. Part of him felt like there was no point since the council was asking for the Inquisition's end, but he pressed on, knowing that there was still a chance that Serrine could defy them.

"How long have you pined for our dear little inquisitor?" Dorian's voice was filled with devious delight. Cullen shot up, straightening himself and slamming the papers down on the table in surprise.

"What?" Cullen questioned. "What are you talking about?" He was very clearly flustered.

"Oh, come now Commander. Just because I am incapable of falling in love with Serrine, does not mean I am oblivious when someone else seems to be."

Cullen's face was red hot. He walked over to the sun-filled window. He placed a hand behind his neck, directing his head and gaze towards the floor. "Sweet maker, must we talk about this?"

"We must." Dorian sat on the edge of the desk looking over at the red-faced Commander, crossing his arms and legs, waiting to hear the flustered response.

"Maker's breath." Cullen cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "It started in Haven." He started, "Besides noticing her beauty…um…" he paused for a moment and cleared his throat again. "She was fierce and brave. She knew not what was in store and faced it without hesitation. When I thought she died…well…I didn't know what to do. Then she was alive and I felt even worse. That's how the fighting began before Skyhold. I didn't know how to feel." Cullen stopped and looked at Dorian, hoping that would be enough, but Dorian gestured a hand outward as if to say, 'go on.' "I started to care for her more when I told her about me no longer taking lyrium. She never doubted me, never questioned me. She worried, but she was always kind. I wanted to ask her to spend more time together, but then I saw her on the balcony, with him." Dorian straightened up at the mention of Solas, but he continued to listen. "I wanted to push my feelings for her aside, but it was impossible. I did my best not to let her know. I thought the feelings were leaving me since we hardly saw each other after Corypheus was defeated with me working with the army and with her focused on locating Solas. Then we traveled here and all of it came rushing back – I -." Dorian held up his hand signaling to the Commander that he had confessed enough. He arose from his place on the edge of the desk approached Cullen with a serious expression and placed a hand on Cullen's shoulder.

"If you ever do decide to follow through with it, you have my blessing." Dorian smirk lifted only one side of his mustache. Hearing the Commander's confession eased his mind to the idea of them together. He knew Cullen was honorable, but his former Templar days haunted. Dorian needed to be sure. He knew now that Cullen would not do anything to hurt her.

"I wasn't aware that I needed it," Cullen mumbled.

"With no family to speak of, I decided to designate myself as something like her older brother," Dorian jested, raising his hands in a grandiose gesture. Cullen smirked. "Only slightly older brother," Dorian continued, "Whose permission did you think you would need?"

"Hers," Cullen said directing his gaze back towards the window.

Dorian separated from the Commander, making his way towards the door, but before he was out of earshot he stopped and said "Good man."

Cullen smiled at himself as he thought of being with her, but his smile faded quickly when he realized that it would never be possible. He knew that Solas had destroyed her, leaving her with little answers the first time, and this time leaving her with answers that broke her even more. Regardless of whether or not the Inquisition stayed, he could not rightfully ask for her attention, as she needed time to heal. He was also afraid that if he did ask for her attention that she would either be too hurt to return it fully or that what transpired between them would just be a temporary distraction from her troubles with Solas. Cullen returned to the desk, focusing his mind on requisition requests rather than his desires.

Dorian made way through the palace smiling as he thought of Cullen ridiculously tripping over his words trying to ask Serrine to spend the day with him. After several turns and long corridors, he finally arrived at the hall where the Inquisition was given rooms. When he opened the door to his room, he found Bull spread out on his bed, with nothing on but his eyepatch.

"Kaffas" Dorian exclaimed.

"Ha, you didn't think you could avoid me for this long did you Kadan?" Bull smirked.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Amatus." Dorian sat at the edge of the bed. "I've been so focused on Serrine, and concerned about what the nobles of the Council have to say…" his voice trailed off.

"The boss will be okay. She's tough. As for the nobles, I've already received five secret offers to meet them in private quarters." Bull wrapped his arms around Dorian.

"You may want to take them up on that offer since I will be returning to Tevinter when this is all over."

"You've been avoiding me because you're leaving?" Bull asked, positioning himself to sit beside Dorian. Dorian was silent for a moment, his gaze directed at the ground.

"I feel like I'm abandoning everyone I love to go to a home that hates me, just so I can try to save it. That's the thanks that people get for loving me."

"Kadan," Bull cooed softly reaching behind a fold of the blanket. "I wanted to see you in private so I could give you this." Bull opened his large hand, and inside was half small dragons tooth set in silverite on a chain. "It's what the Qunari do to signify relationships. It means that no matter how far apart we are, we will always be together." Bull pointed to the other half around his neck.

Dorian was speechless, which was a strange sensation for him. He leaned forward and kissed Bull, taking the dragon's tooth from his hand. "Thank you," he whispered as they parted. Dorian stood up and undressed, enjoying the look on Bull's face as he watched him. Bull laid back on the bed, and Dorian climbed on top of him. He leaned down and kissed Bull passionately. Bull placed his big hands on Dorian's waste, feeling his muscles tense. Dorian leaned back "If this is all we have, then it's more than I deserve. I love you."

Night fell on the winter palace, and a mix of exhaustion and confusion buzzed in the air. Serrine continued to sleep, desperately trying to recover to some semblance of her former self. Each of her companions waited for what was to come, thinking of all the good the Inquisition did for the world, and the good that it did them. Divine Victoria stood on the balcony that overlooked the Inquisition rooms and the courtyard. She watched as Cullen played fetch by lamplight with the mabari, and the candlelight dancing in the windows everyone's room. She thought about the first day of confronting Serrine as a prisoner and the only suspect to the crime of bringing down the Temple of Sacred Ashes, murdering Divine Justinia. The thought made her smile to herself, as she now could not imagine her life without that brave beautiful elf in it. Serrine was her friend and had been her fearless leader for so long. She never told Serrine, but it was due to her strength that Cassandra was able to find her own at times. Cassandra let her mind drift off, reflecting on all the wonderful times they all spent together as she watched shadows move in the windows, and lights slowly started to go out for the night one by one. She stayed until they were all dark and then returned to her own room to blow out her candlelight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that too tight?" Leliana questioned as she tugged on the sash of the Inquisitor's formal uniform jacket. Serrine shook her head. She was embarrassed to need help dressing, but Leliana was kind enough to offer before she had to ask. Leliana carefully rolled the sleeve of her jacket arm and pinned up the extra fabric. Serrine turned to look at herself in the floor length mirror in the corner. It was only two days ago that she could move from the sitting room where she was hold up for days, in and out of consciousness, to the room that was intended for her. She was originally offered a large suit in the other wing where all the nobles were staying, but she decided to stay in the same wing as the rest of the Inquisition. Her hair was long and wild around her, and she was still becoming accustomed to seeing herself without part of her arm. Leliana was finished pinning and preparing to leave.

"Would you mind braiding my hair?" Serrine asked, stopping Leliana before she could exit. "I want to look as presentable as possible." Leliana nodded and gently turned her around. Leliana took the brush in her hand and began brushing. Serrine closed her eyes, enjoying the tingling feeling relaxing the muscles on her head. Leliana smiled at seeing Serrine's head drop back a little.

"Serrine. I want to say thank you." Leliana remembered Cassandra's words and held true to her own. "We asked the impossible of you and you rose to the challenge. You are amazing and I am glad to have known you."

"Is this your way of saying goodbye?" Serrine asked, desperate to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I suppose. We all are going to walk a different path after today." Leliana kept brushing in steady even strokes.

"We are still fighting an invisible war so our paths will cross again."

"Nothing under the Maker's sun is promised a tomorrow." Leliana's words weighed heavy on Serrine in that moment.

"No goodbyes. I hate goodbyes." Serrine reached back and touched Leliana's hand, stopping her brushing motion. "You are my family. All of you are my family. No matter what happens, that will never change." Leliana walked around to face Serrine.

"Family," she agreed. She wrapped her around the Inquisitor and squeezed lightly. When she pulled away she saw tears in Serrine's eyes, which tempted to summon her own. "Before I forget," she started, clearing her throat "I will be giving you a raven. My smartest raven. You can train her to come when you call."

"You would part with your smartest raven?" Serrine asked.

"If it will keep us in contact, then of course." Leliana smiled and returned to Serrine's hair. Leliana placed the brush down and began to braid. Though Serrine's hair was very thick and wavy, Leliana's hands moved quickly expertly wrapping the hair around itself. In no time at all, she was pinning Serrine's braid up. "The raven will be delivered to your room later." Leliana's hands moved quickly around Serrine's head, putting any stray hairs in place. "If you say my name and release her, she will always come to me."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was distracted. Being human distracts me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Cole had burst into the room his hands flying around in the air.

Leliana bowed and nodded at Serrine, giving Cole a concerned look as she passed. Serrine turned to Cole and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You suffered. Pain, sharp, shooting. 'I think it's killing me.' You were afraid, afraid to die and I was…busy." Cole kept his head down, but he was nervously shifting where he stood.

"Cole, stop, please. What is this about?"

"I should have been there. I should have been there to talk to you, to comfort you. I am in love and it is distracting. But you are my friend. I should have helped."

Serrine smiled, trying to ease Cole's mind. "It all happened so fast. You're here now. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"Can you forgive me?"

"Cole, there is nothing to forgive. You are here now, and you were always there when I needed you. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Cole's worried expression relaxed and he managed a grin. Just then his body twitched and convulsed. Serrine jumped back. His eyes blacked over and a deep distorted voice emitted from him.

"His pads hit the ground running, searching for her. He must be quiet so she does not see. His heartache is too loud so he remains far away in the shadows. He watches over her, protecting his heart."

Serrine stood watching. Cole blinked, his eyes returning to normal and his body becoming still. Serrine's mouth hung open in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Cole said, his tone calm and free.

"What did you just say?" Serrine asked, keeping her distance from him.

"I asked what's wrong."

"No before that."

"I asked if you forgave me." Serrine watched him suspiciously. Whatever just happened, it was about Solas. The Dread Wolf was following her, watching over her. She wondered if he was close by now. "Protecting his heart." Those words threatened to toss her emotions into an abyss, spinning wildly out of control. Today was too important for her to lose focus. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was racing. She inhaled all the air she could, held it for a few moments, and released. With that, she could feel calmness returning.

"They are ready for you." Commander Cullen appeared at the door, snapping her attention away from her thoughts. Cole left, walking past the Commander and smiling. Cullen noticed Serrine looked slightly pale, and as though she was frightened. "Don't be nervous," he offered, moving into the room, closer to her. "Whatever you decide, we will be with you."

Cullen escorted Serrine through the corridors of the palace to the hall where the Exalted Council was waiting for her. He presented her with the writ of the Inquisition, which was delivered to him by an Inquisition guard. She took it in her hand. Cassandra had it all this time. Serrine had never held it before and it was very heavy. It settled in her grasp like a giant weight. Her eyes shut tight as she took a deep breath. The heavy doors creaked and whined on their hinges as they opened to the large hall. Cassandra dressed as Divine sat between the nobles from Orlais and Ferelden. Orlesians and Fereldens alike fill the hall floor and she felt all their curious eyes concentrated on her as she walked in. She kept her eyes focused on Cassandra's face in the center of the Council. She stopped next to Josephine who kept her gaze directed at the council as well, not daring to look at Serrine. Josephine knew that no matter what, everything was about to change. She was unsure if she was ready for it, but it was happening regardless. When she saw that Josephine was determined to avoid her gaze, she faced the council and began.

"You know what this is," she shouted, her voice booming and echoing throughout the hall. She raised the writ high in the air. "A writ from Devine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone's approval." Serrine paused. She could feel a large, painful lump forming in her throat but she breathed deep and continued. "We have fulfilled that pledge, and now the war is over, for most of us. It is time for our soldiers to sheathe their swords and go home." She turned to look back at Cullen who grinned and nodded. "To all who served. Thank you." She scanned the room and met the eyes of Cassandra, Varric, Dorian and Bull. "It has been an honor. Effective immediately, the Inquisition is disbanded." Serrine turned to Josephine, holding the writ out to her. Josephine was flushed and fresh tears glistened on her cheeks. Serrine offered a slight smile and a gracious nod. Josephine returned it, taking the book from the Herald, the Inquisitor, Serrine. Talking exploded in the hall as Serrine exited.

"That was very brave, Inq—" Cullen stopped himself. "That was very brave Serrine. It was an honor to serve with you as well." He bowed.

"Can you do something for m – ?"

"Anything." The haste of his response caused him to shuffle nervously.

"Ask everyone to gather in the courtyard later. We should say our goodbyes there. Have few drinks. One last toast." Serrine's words were starting to hitch on the lump in her throat, but she managed a slight smile. Cullen could hear the slight crack in her voice, and he saw the tortured sadness in her eyes. He desperately wanted to embrace her and tell her everything would be alright, but he could not.

"Consider it done." Cullen turned on his heel and started off to carry out this last request.

"You did well my friend." Cassandra's voice floated through the doorway behind her. Her voice had become such a comfort to hear, Serrine realized in that moment just how much she would miss it.

"I'm still getting accustomed to seeing you as the Divine," Serrine uttered, staring at Cassandra's headdress.

"I only want you to see me as Cassandra, your friend." Cassandra smiled.

They walked together to the balcony overlooking the horizon and the glowing scar the breach left behind in the sky.

"I have secured the Chateau d'Onterre in the Emerald Graves," Cassandra said handing Serrine a rolled piece of parchment. "It is my gift to you. So you can live there and be well." Cassandra's voice sounded slightly strained, but Serrine had never seen the Seeker cry and she doubted today would be the day.

"A demon-ridden Orlesian chateau in a forest of graveyards. You spoil me," Serrine jested. Cassandra rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise at Serrine's sarcasm. "Thank you, Cassandra. You didn't have to do that." Serrine's tone was serious as she held tight to the parchment.

"You're welcome." Cassandra inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the sun. "Amazing isn't' it. That we are all still here," Cassandra sighed. She bent forward placing her elbows on the ledge. "It is because of you. Yes, there were many others, but you led them, you led us." Cassandra turned. "I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Seeker." Cassandra rolled her eyes at Serrine's sarcasm at calling her Seeker but smiled shortly after. The two women looked out on the horizon, wondering what the future would hold.

"There you are!" Varric's voice was full, cheery and welcomed.

"Were you looking for us?" Serrine asked turning to face him.

"Actually, I was looking for the Seeker, but you are always a welcome sight." Varric winked and grinned slyly.

"Ugh, what do you want Varric," Cassandra sneered turning to face the dwarf as well.

"Careful Seeker or I'll take back this gift." Varric held out his hand with the newest chapter of his book.

A small squeal escaped Cassandra's lips and she hesitated to reach for it. Varric kept his hand out. Cassandra whisked the book away from him quickly examining it in her hands, her eyes wide with excitement. Her dislike for Varric had diminished greatly over the past several years, especially since she had started reading more of his writing. She would never admit it, just like Varric would never admit he only continued writing to make her happy.

"Thank you, Varric," she said in a soft voice. Her face relaxed with delight.

"You're welcome Seeker," he said, turning to leave. He stopped and looked back at Serrine. "Don't forget to come visit me in Kirkwall sometime."

Serrine smiled after him, working hard to push her sadness away. "I am trying to have everyone gather in the courtyard. One last time," she said to Cassandra, who had started pouring over the first few pages.

"I will be there, Serrine."

Serrine left the Cassandra alone on the balcony to read and made her way back to her room to prepare to leave.

Cullen made haste through the halls of the Palace, stopping to alert any in the Inquisition of the gathering later. He could hear the conversations of many wondering what was to come. He thought about his own future, but he forced himself to remain in these last moments. He feared that if he did not, he would regret it. He also had to find Harritt to obtain a very special gift. Cullen alerted every scout to the gathering in the courtyard. He stopped at the tavern to order drinks and chairs for the occasions, then passed the news on to Dorian who vowed to take it from there. He spent the rest of his time searching the grounds for Harrit. The Winter Palace's grounds were extensive and after several hours Cullen started to tire. He could not avoid the masked Orlesians stopping him every few seconds to barrage him with questions. He did his best to be polite and move on, but some of them were very persistent. He did not want to miss the celebration, but he did not want to miss his opportunity to give Serrine this gift. Finally, he spotted the back of Harritt's bald head with a peak of red mustache visible from one side.

"There you are!" he shouted. "Do you have it."

"Yes," Harritt replied, handing Cullen a small velvet box. "Came out better than I expected. I'm not usually good with small things."

"Thank you. The Inq-," he stopped to correct himself. "Serrine wishes for us all to meet in the courtyard for one last gathering."

"I'll be there," Harritt grunted, turning back to continue his conversation.

Cullen rushed away to the courtyard clutching the small velvet box tight. It was the coin his brother gave him before he left for Templar training. He kept it with him and though he was a faithful man, he always believed it gave him extra luck. He asked Harrit to fashion it into a ring. He wanted to present it to Serrine when saying goodbye. With everything that happened to him Ferelden's circle, Kirkwall, and the Inquisition, he partially believed that this lucky coin had worked its magic. He wanted her to always have luck and be safe. It was his small way of trying to protect her, whatever was to come next for her. He had agonized over trying to find some way to show her what she meant to him. He knew that after all this he would be in Ferelden. At the base of the Southron Hills on a plot of land secured by Cassandra. A sanctuary for former Templars looking to stop taking lyrium, and out their days in peace and comfort. He had it all worked out, and Rylen already agreed to come with him. He would help as many as he could, just as he was helped. He would also help her if he could if the ring could in any way.

While everyone else was preparing for the party in the courtyard, Serrine was packing, though she did her best to pack very little, as she could not carry much. She struggled to change herself into tunic and trousers, and even more to dress in her protective armor. She was thankful her boots were easy to slip on. She covered herself in a hooded robe. She looked in the mirror at herself. She was no longer the Inquisitor. In a few words, she had gone from being one of the most powerful people in Thedas to being an apostate. She reached for a large wooden box in the corner of the bed. A card with the words "I knew you would need it one day - Dagna" with was attached to the outside. Inside, was a lyrium powered arm replacement. It was intricately designed, with the ability to move with magic like a real arm. Serrine had a few days to practice with it and she was able to do most basic things now. She placed it against the remainder of her own arm and pulled the strap with her teeth to secure it tightly.

The raven that Leliana gifted her jumped around in the open window, flicking about and tilting its head. Its black feathers glistened in the colors of early sunset. Serrine tied a rolled piece of parchment to the raven and after whispering its destination gave it a pat on the head and opened the window to release it. Serrine secured a small satchel over her shoulder, left the room and made her way out of the back entrance of the palace. She took her horse from the stable, leading it towards the exit, looking back at the Winter Palace, soaking up the sight and imprinting it in her heart.

Serrine had requested her mount be tied to the stables in the rear of the palace. She believed she was alone when she pulled it out of the stable, walking it slowly to the gate.

"You're missing the party, Boss." Iron Bull came sauntering up to her, with his usual grin.

"Let me guess, Ben-Hassrath training, right?" She was rife with heartache and could only manage a half-smile.

"Not this time, I just happen to know my Boss well enough." He moved next to her, petting the mount on the head. She leaned her head against his large arm. They stood there for a moment together, silent.

"The chargers say they'll miss being Inquisition. I told them that we still are Inquisition," he pledged, looking down on her silver-blue tied up hair. "Do me a favor Boss?"

"Anything for you Bull," she replied, her voice just barely there.

"Don't forget that." He lifted her onto the mount and slapped the horse hard in the rear and they took off past the gates. Bull stayed until he could no longer see her.

The Inquisition, in its small traveling numbers, stood in the courtyard, awaiting their leader. Drinks were being passed, songs were being sung, and goodbyes were being said. Many lanterns burned in the evening light, filling the air with a light cover of smoke. They were no longer a band of misfits with an impossible task ahead of them, they were now a team that had conquered the impossible.

Cullen was drinking wine mindlessly as his eyes darted around the crowd looking for Serrine. Any flash of silver-blue set his heart racing, but so far it was just a scarf and the shining metal of one of the guard's armor. It had been almost an hour and the anticipation was making it hard for him to breath. Other people started questioning where their former Inquisitor could be. Just then, with a loud caw, Leliana's raven flew in, dropping the piece of parchment for Leliana. She unrolled it, scanning quickly for the important parts. Everyone pushed towards her in the crowd, wondering what it could be.

"Everyone Listen!" she shouted. The chatter quieted, all of them eagerly awaiting what Leliana was going to read. "It's from the Inquisitor, Serrine." Leliana cleared her throat and began.

"I am sorry that I am not here. By the time you get this message I will already be a few hours gone. My heart could not bear saying goodbye to you all. This is the only way I could manage leaving you, my family." Leliana paused, sadness overwhelming her. With a deep breath, she continued, "though the Inquisition was officially disbanded, I hope it will never be gone. The Inquisition was not Haven or Skyhold, it was not all the rifts closed or demons killed. It was all the brave men and women who came together hoping to protect the world. It was and always will be all of you. Being your Inquisitor was more than I had ever hoped for in life, and wherever my journey takes me, I will carry you all with me. I wish all of you the very best. Your ever faithful servant, loyal friend, and former leader – Serrine Lavellan."

Many of those listening were wiping tears away from their eyes. Cullen's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he squeezed the velvet box tight. He would not get to give his gift after all. Dorian did his best not to look devastated and Bull wrapped his large hand around Dorian's. Cassandra bowed her head to hide the look on her face, and Varric patted her on the back. It was over. The breach, all the fighting, all the planning came to this moment. Their lives would be different now.

The hooves of her Dalish All-Bred hit the ground vigorously. Tears whipped off Serrine's face with the wind and broken sobs escaped her. Her sobs became louder and louder the more her distance from the palace increased. She no longer knew who she was without all of the people she left behind, and now she was alone with the task of searching for the answer. Losing Solas, losing her arm, and now losing the Inquisition all became too much for her. She buried her face in the horse's mane and lost herself in her sadness. She needed to feel it, to let it wash over her and consume her for a time. That was the only way to eventually move past it. She would survive this as she did everything else, by facing it head on and saying "do your worst."


End file.
